Concert Film
A concert film designed to bring the live Thrilling Adventure Hour experience to those unable to attend a recording of the show was filmed, as a result of the $165,000 that was raised through the show's Kickstarter campaign. A preliminary cut of the concert film was screened at Emerald City Comicon on March 28, 2014. Initial release of the concert film began in March 2015. Main Feature Sparks Nevada The first segment is The Piano has Been Thinking, a Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars segment previously released on the podcast as TAH #70. For a full summary and commentary links, please see that segment page. WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Red Plains Rider - Busy Philipps *Barkeep - Joshua Malina *The Saloon Doors - Annie Savage *Felton - Craig Cackowski *Folksy Hal - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Techs - Garret Dillahunt *Sklor - Scott Aukerman *Blut - Mike Phirman *The Piano - Alan Tudyk *Cactoid Jim - Nathan Fillion *Rebecca Rose Rushmore - Janet Varney Patriot Brand Cigarette Ad *American's Sweetheart - Paget Brewster Beyond Belief The second segment is Cursed at First Bite, a Beyond Belief segment previously released on the podcast as TAH #122. For a full summary of that episode, please see that segment page. Workjuice Players *Frank Doyle - Paul F. Tompkins *Sadie Doyle - Paget Brewster *Robbies - Mark Gagliardi, Hal Lublin, Craig Cackowski, John Ennis, James Urbaniak, John DiMaggio, Joshua Malina *Spooky Hal (Narrator) - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Mason Grance - Clark Gregg *Robbies - Garret Dillahunt, Kumail Nanjiani Bonus Features Captain Laserbeam One of the bonus features is Three Sides to Every Story, an episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam originally released on the podcast as TAH #163. For a full summary see the segment page. Workjuice Players *Captain Laserbeam - John DiMaggio *Phillip Fathom - Hal Lublin *Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Investigateen Dash - Annie Savage *Investigateen Elliott- Autumn Reeser *Tyler - John Ennis *Heroic Announcer - Mark Gagliardi Guest Stars *Adventurekateer Omar - Kumail Nanjiani *Shape Ape - Clancy Brown Ads *Bucatino Business / Workjuice Coffee Ad and Let WorkJuice Entertain You song **Dan Bucatino - Craig Cackowski **Bucatino Children - Mark Gagliardi, Annie Savage, Autumn Reeser, Hal Lublin **The King of Coffee - Paul F. Tompkins **Workjuice Announcer - Hal Lublin *A Philadelphia Story - Patriot Brand Cigarette Ad **Ben Franklin - Paul F. Tompkins **Philadelphia Delivery Boy - Hal Lublin *Extended cut of the Behind the Scene Webseries Documentary Commentary Tracks # With Creators Ben Acker and Ben Blacker, director Neil Mahoney, and stage director Aaron Ginsburg # With Marc Evan Jackson and Mark Gagliardi (For Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars) and Paul F. Tompkins and Paget Brewster (for Beyond Belief) # With Craig Cackowski, Annie Savage, and Hal Lublin Notes * Workjuice released a lengthy post on tumblr which detailed many of the production issues behind the DVD which caused delays in its release. * Kickstarter backers received a link and password to a website which contained several more bonus features, not available to the public. * The Piano Has Been Thinking was also previously performed at M Bar, a segment that was released as The Piano Has Been Thinking (M Bar 2007) (FTV #2). Production The recording was held at Largo in Los Angeles, California on October 6, 2013. Tickets to the filming and the final special edition DVD were available exclusively as rewards through the Kickstarter campaign. *Director: Neil Mahoney *Production Company: Type 55 Films Category:Kickstarter Goals Category:Incomplete